Tobias (Pokémon Tales)
Tobias is a character in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. He later replaces Cynthia as the champion of Sinnoh. Appearance Tobias is young adult, with long grayish blue hair and a red clock covering his body. He has his anime appearance. Character Tobias is a solitary individual, preferring to work alone. He spent much of his life studying Darkrai, which has led him to be slightly feared by others. This solitary mindset makes him apathetic to others plights, stating, "his desires aren't as noble." He only helps others if they coincide with his own goals. He does the task that he's set out to do and then leaves. He doesn't like working with others, only doing so when he has to. He also only likes to take on the big bosses, stated when he said the grunts of Hunter J were "a waste of his time." He seems slightly oblivious about what impact he has on others. When seeing Kay again, he is pleased to see her, not understanding the reason she was so mad at him. Tobias is originally from Canalave City. As a child, he was trapped in a night terror caused by Darkrai. It was this event that led him to become fascinated with Darkrai, wanting to own one for himself. He specifically wanted to capture the Darkrai that had afflicted him as a child, though that didn't happen. He keeps a Lunar Wing on him at all times to help him sleep, as well as to allow his Darkrai to sleep. His dream was to conquer a regional tournament using only Darkrai. This failed when he battled Ian, who managed to defeat Darkrai. He still won the tournament, however. His strength was enough to defeat the Elite Four and Cynthia, taking the place as champion. Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: Wyatt * Hunting the Nightmare (silhouette, unnamed) * Crowning the Savior * Rise of the Nightmare King * From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare * Situation at Stark Mountain! * Vs. Claydol * Vs. Nando (cameo) * Vs. Sheila * Vs. Mamoswine (cameo) * Vs. Barry * Vs. Kidd * Vs. Paul 2 * Vs. Darkrai * Vs. Tobias Achievements Badges Obtained Sinnoh Region * Forest Badge (in ''Rise of the Nightmare King'') * Icicle Badge (prior to ''Slick Start on the Ice'') * Beacon Badge (prior to ''Vs. Volkner'') * 5 other badges (prior to ''Vs. Claydol'') Pokémon Leagues * Lily of the Valley Conference: Champion (in Vs. Tobias) * Elite Four Challenge: Victor * Champion Battle: Victor Battle Tower * Battle Tower Print (in Situation at Stark Mountain!) Trivia * Tobias is 21 upon his debut. * Tobias is included in PT:W to give him a backstory, similar to how other rival characters expand their backstory in that series. I wanted to show how he obtained Darkrai. * Tobias owns other Pokémon besides Darkrai. However, all of them evolve into high strength Pokémon, maintaining his status in the anime. * Tobias owns two Legendary Pokémon, Darkrai and Heatran. * He's the first rival character to take on the position of champion, winning the Sinnoh League and beating Cynthia. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Trainers from Sinnoh